Mystery
by TwisterSlayer
Summary: Tex gets knocked out and wakes up finding herself with a person she least expected. OOC Caboose. T rated to be safe. Red vs Blue couple Tex/Caboose.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, first Fanfic. Light fluff and an unusual couple. Tex/Caboose isn't what you usually see on Red vs Blue Fan Fiction. Enjoy.**

Tex groaned as she tried to lift her head only to find that her head was already supported. _'__What the fuck just happened?'_ Tex thought coming close to falling unconscious again. Then she heard voices that brought her back to the surface.

'Tex, Tex! Are you Ok?'

'Church are you alright'

'Never mind me we should be helping Tex'

Tex made out the voices as Church's and Tucker's voices. She made an effort to speak shocked to find that her power of speech had hardly been damaged at all.

"Church, Tucker are you all right?" Tex groaned. She was more worried about everyone else.

"She's alive!" yelled Tucker.

"Tex can you open your eyes?" Church asked quietly.

"I think so". Tex answered back just as quietly.

Opening her eyes she saw Church crouching beside her covered from head to toe in blood. She saw a couple of dents in his amour but no tears or rips in it. Herself on the other hand was seriously injured and had a multitude of rips and tearing in her amour. Then she realized that the blood on his amour was her own blood and that he was giving first aid to her. There was something odd although she couldn't put her finger on it... _'__Wait a minute...' _She thought. _'__Just how is my head being supported?'_

"Uhhh...Church? How is my head being supported?" She asked having a feeling that she is not going to like the answer.

"Um Tex..." Church knew what was going to happen "Caboose is supporting your head..."

"How? My head piece weighs like half a ton". Tex said half shocked. The shock was that A) Caboose could support that much weight and B) the fact that Caboose of all people was the person helping her recover. On the other hand she was happy that they cared.

Church nearly fell over backwards from surprise because she wasn't threating to kill him or Tucker or trying to kill Caboose who of which was supporting her head nearly dropped her from shock as well. But now he looks frightened like at any second she was going to get up and kill the poor kid and Tucker just stared at Tex and Caboose. Tex looked up at Caboose staring into his frightened face and said:

"Don't worry Caboose I'm not going to kill you".

"Holy fuck"! Tucker swore at the top of his lungs then he knelt down beside Tex, lowered his voice and asked "Tex are you sure you're Ok?"

"I'm fine Tucker, Just because I'm not threating to kill you or Church or killing Caboose doesn't mean I've hit my head or anything." Tex then stood up and held onto the wall for support as she was still dizzy and nauseous. Looking at everyone Tex laughed at them. Everyone looked at Tex like she was crazy.

"Sorry guys... it's just… you guys... look.. like a... bunch... of reds" Tex managed to get out between fits of laughter. Caboose walked up to Church and whispered,

"Uhhh Church I think your girlfriend has hit her head".

At the same moment Tex turned around and growled,

"No I haven't hit my head!" Caboose was the only one who sensed that Tex was about to fall, so he darted across the room and held his arms out. So as a result Tex ended up falling into Caboose's arms.

"This isn't good, Tex is down, and Caboose is helping her and Tucker is being stupid as usual. Looks like it's time for plan B."

Church walked across the room thinking about how much he hate doing this, grabbed a shield and yelled to Tex,

"Oi Tex are you getting a bit cozy there?"

No sooner than Church said this Tex jumped up scaring the shit out of Caboose and Tucker. Tex sprinted across the room, grabbed Church and choke slammed him against the wall. Tex growled ominously in Church's ear.

"If you ever imply that Caboose and I like each other again I'll tell Shelia to kill you again".

"Ok, Ok" Church whimpered he didn't like pissing off Tex because he liked his life. "Could you please let go of me Tex?"

"Ok… whatever."

Tex let go of Church and looked at him she knew he was hiding something. She always knew when he was hiding something.

"Church there's something you're not telling me" She pointed out.

"Do you know Donut, Tex?" he said slowly hoping that she wouldn't kill him.

"Who the pink bitch who got a lucky shot? Yes I know him."

"He ran over you in the Warthog by accident"

"… Where's my Rocket Launcher?"

"On the bedside table"

Tex picked up the Launcher and ran out of the back of the base towards Red base screaming,

"I'm going to kill you stupid pink bitch!"

And the others were chasing her screaming,

"Stop, Tex! Don't do it!"

**Please R&R and tell me what you think. I don't usually write fluff of any kind... Until now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people who have R&R so far. I would like to take this opportunity to thank TkeleChoG for reminding me about something. I originality had intended to make the story longer but my cousin found some of my files and deleted them. So after finding my back ups and rewriting them I bring you the second chapter of Mystery.**

**Oh, almost forgot. I don't own Red vs Blue or Halo, They belong to Rooster Teeth and Bungie ****respectively.**

Tex was already at red base with the Rocket Launcher pointed at Donut's head while his team mates just stared in horror at what was happening.

Just a few seconds behind was Caboose sprinting toward the base taking long, graceful strides, And a few seconds behind him were Church and Tucker trying their best to keep up with the blue rookie.

"How are we going to stop Tex from killing Donut?" Tucker breathlessly panted his frantic eyes darting to his self appointed C.O.

"Tucker, I think Caboose has that covered" Church replied pointing ahead of them, slowing down slightly to catch his breath.

Caboose did have the situation covered. He snuck up on red base, avoiding the defenses (Which wasn't that hard because the 'defenses' were too busy watching Donut being threatened by Tex and her Rocket Launcher.) and slipped around the back of the base to where the situation was quickly devolving into chaos.

Tex stood right next to the shaking pink private, gun pointed at his head.

"Any last words?" she said, finger on the trigger.

"It was an accident! I swear!" Donut shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"That's what they all say."

Caboose knew this wouldn't end well, so he did what he does best: He messes up a perfectly good plan.

"Don't hurt private MC Muffin!" Caboose yelled stepping from the shadows into the full view of all people present.

Tex lowered the Rocket Launcher from Donut's head and pointed it at Caboose.

"What are you going to do to me if I hurt your precious friend?" Tex taunted smirking slightly.

Something must have happened to Caboose between Tex running out the door and her taunting him because he became completely logical.

"Tex", Caboose started slowly walking to Tex and Donut "We all know that Donut ran over you, but that was by accident, he didn't mean any harm. I know how you feel, because I also got hit by Donut too, and you can't beat me in a fight, I'm stronger than you. Instead of threating to kill Donut you should celebrate the fact that you are alive."

Tex's Rocket Launcher fell, thudding heavily on the ground.

Church and Tucker chose to run in at that point to the awkward silence that followed Caboose's speech.

"Ok... What the hell just happened here?" Tucker blurted out without thinking.

Tex turned towards them, Rocket Launcher forgotten on the ground.

"Caboose just said something so smart that it scared the shit out of all of us" Tex said trying to comprehend what just happened.

"What did he say?"

Tex in response sent the voice recording of Caboose to Church. After listening to it Church turned to Caboose.

"Who are you and what have you done to Caboose?" Church asked jokingly.

"What are you talking about Church? I am Caboose", he whined, reverting to his child like innocence.

"I think we should go back to the base", Tucker said simply, walking in the direction of the other base.

"Yeah... See you guys later", Church said walking quickly to catch up with Tucker.

"Come on Tex, let's go!" Caboose exclaimed, tugging at Tex's armor.

Without saying anything else, Caboose turned and practically skipped back to blue base.

"Uh... Sorry about that, Donut...", Tex apologized, rubbing the back of her helmet and picking up the Rocker Launcher.

"That's all right... I think?" Donut said also wondering what came over his friend.

"I'll try to kill you tomorrow, so stay alert" Tex warned before walking away.

The reds just stared at each other.

"Did anyone else get a voice recording?" Simmons asked, tipping his head to one side.

"That has probably got to be the most fucked up thing I've seen and heard so far" Grif said rubbing his helmet.

"Let's just go back to the base dirt bags" Sarge spoke for the first time since the start if the incident.

"Agreed."

(Later that night, at Blue base...)

Tex sighed as she took her helmet off, letting her angry flame red hair fall and touch the shoulder armor of her suit. She went over the day's events while she was brushing her hair.

_'Wow... I never knew Caboose could be capable of learning that kind of language... Makes me wonder if he just acts like that to draw attention from himself?'_ Tex wondered her grass green eyes piercing her own reflection.

Unknown to Tex, Caboose was walking down the hall with a tray of freshly baked cookies and a large jug of orange juice. He intended to have dinner by himself (_'No one likes me anyways' _He thought one time.), but as he passed Tex's bedroom he heard mumbling coming from the doorway.

"Wonder if he just acts like that to draw attention from himself?" Caboose heard the female say from behind the door. He chuckled to himself.

_'Heh, Tex's mouth and brain aren't connected are they? Looks like I brought attention to myself, again' _He thought, brushing his light blond, messy hair out of his sea blue eyes. Caboose wondered if he should knock on the door. _'Tex is almost always locked in her room without any company, but on the other hand she gave Tucker a black eye, six broken teeth and a cracked skull for coming into her room without her saying so...' _Caboose thought, wincing at the memory of Tucker the next morning at breakfast, of course he didn't say anything.

_'But then again, I'm Caboose, I always wander in places I shouldn't be wandering into' _He thought with a slight smile. He knocked on the door. After a slight pause an uncertain voice issued from the room,

"Come in."

After Tex brushed her hair she set the brush down she looked in the mirror again to make sure she got her hair straight. _'I wonder where Caboose is right now? I want to talk to him.' _Tex thought before she got her wish answered. There was a couple of knocks at the door. Tex wasn't expecting anyone tonight. So with an uncertain voice she called out,

"Come in."

Caboose entered the room with the tray of food and drinks. He put on his usual 'Happy schoolboy' act on.

"Hey Tex! Do you want some cookies and orange juice?" He asked the older female bouncing around slightly.

Tex's stomach growled in reply. She blushed slightly,

"Sure Caboose, why not?" Tex replied and invited Caboose to sit down on her bed.

So the two sat together in a comfortable silence, eating cookies and drinking the orange juice.

"Hey Caboose?" Tex asked facing the other.

"Yes Tex?"

"Did you make these yourself?"

"Yeah, I just borrowed some ingredients form the muffin man at red base" He replied happily munching away on his thirteenth cookie.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"From my mum, she had to do a lot of cooking to feed me and my brothers and sisters, so I helped her out a lot."

Tex studied Caboose a little bit. He hardly ever talked like this, like a normal person. It made her ponder her earlier question of whether or not he was just acting like an idiot.

"Caboose?" Tex said gaining the attention of the other Spartan.

"What would you like Tex?" Caboose asked facing the black clad Freelancer.

"When you stopped me from killing Donut earlier today, did you actually think about what you said or did you say that by accident?" Tex asked awkwardly.

"I thought about it, and I said it because I didn't want either of you to get hurt", Caboose replied staring at his empty glass.

"Wait... 'Either of you'? Do you mean you were concerned for me too?" Tex asked, eyebrows almost flying to the top of her forehead.

"Yes, I was concerned for you too Tex", Caboose admitted not raising his eyes from his glass.

"Caboose, look at me" Tex said softly. Caboose was still staring at his glass.

Tex gently slid a soft hand under Caboose's chin and lifted his face so he had no choice but to look her straight in the eye.

"Caboose, it's alright I can take care of myself" Tex childed, cradling his face gently.

"Tex, I worry about all my team mates, but I worry about you most of all." Caboose explained himself to her.

"If you worry about all of us then why did you kill Church?" Tex challenged releasing his face.

"That was because of the Auto Fire thing on the tank, once it's locked on it can't turn off." Caboose chuckled lightly. Tex laughed slightly. Caboose stopped and thought about this for a second _'Wow, I've never heard Tex laugh, It sounds really nice... It looks like Tex has found out about me acting dumb to keep attention away from me.' _He smiled slightly at Tex's laugh. Tex gave Caboose a real smile.

"It's the first time in a while since I laughed."

"I'm the only one to hear it besides Church."

"He hasn't heard me laugh either."

Caboose did a double take, Church never heard Tex laugh at all. He was the first one to hear her laugh.

"Hey Caboose?" Tex asked placing a hand on the said soldier's lap.

"Yes Tex?" Caboose answered Tex, growing quite comfortable Tex of her need for information.

"How do you really feel about me?"

Caboose did another double take. That was the second time this happened, he wondered if he should tell her the truth.

_'Actions speak louder than words, but then she would kill me if I did, would she?'_ Caboose reasoned staring at his glass again.

"Caboose, Caboose? Are you paying attention at all?" Tex asked tilting her head to the side.

_'Caboose is staring into space a lot tonight... Wait he doesn't think... No... Really?'_ Tex thought staring at Caboose's expression, it was blank. Caboose stood up to leave but was interrupted.

"Caboose do you like me?" Tex asked getting up and softly placing a hand on his back.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking up at her in slight shock.

"I think you know exactly what I mean."

Caboose looked at the floor, as if searching for a way out.

"Yes I do, I was afraid to admit it because you were with Church at the time", Caboose reasoned glancing up every so often to see Tex's reaction.

_'I had no idea that Caboose felt that way towards me' _Tex thought in shock. It struck her harder than she thought possible.

Tex didn't know why she did this next thing, maybe it was to see if he still felt the same way, it could've been the self destruction in his eyes when he told her the truth, she could have been drunk for all anyone else cared. But she did it regardless.

Tex pulled Caboose towards her and kissed him.

Tex had wondered what Caboose's reaction would be but even she didn't expect what happened in the next four minutes.

Caboose opened his mouth hesitantly and allowed Tex to explore his mouth a little. Tex was amazed at the taste of the other. She could obviously tasted the cookies and orange juice, but there was something else a little more... Exotic? No, wrong word to describe it, then the answer came to her quickly. _'Strawberries? Where does he get those from?' _Tex thought. Then she remembered hearing Sarge complain about his strawberries going missing every so often. _'So he's the strawberry thief'_ Tex thought before catching Caboose off guard and pulling his tongue into her mouth.

Caboose shifted slightly while Tex was exploring his mouth. _'Holy shit, I just got into something that I probably can't get back out of' _Caboose thought feeling the intensity of Tex's exploration. Suddenly without warning Tex stopped and pulled his tongue into her own mouth. Caboose's mind shut down in that moment. He groaned slightly as Tex guided him to sit on the bed again.

Caboose returned the favor by slipping his tongue to the back of Tex's mouth and sliding it so he could taste more of her. Tex tasted exotic, like a Jamaican delicacy. Caboose didn't know what to think because Tex tasted so nice. He felt a fluttering at his side and in the next second, his shirt was practically ripped off by the eager female counterpart.

Caboose was suddenly laid down on the bed beside the female that he admitted to liking. He propped himself on one elbow to look into Tex's face. Tex looked content with her position beside Caboose. Tex looked up into the young man's face to find pure happiness etched upon it. The two stared into the other's face meaningfully as if they had something to say.

Tex moved first, she twisted into Caboose's arms and lightly pressed her lips into his, silencing him from what he was going to say. Caboose just held Tex tighter to him, stoking her hair lightly. He said only three words:

"I love you"

Tex pulled the two tighter as Caboose draped a blanket over them. Tex rested her head on Caboose's shoulder,

"I love you too, Caboose"

(Next morning)

Tex woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and (of course) orange juice. It took her a few seconds to realize that her new boyfriend was missing. _'First cookies now bacon and eggs? Must be my lucky week.' _Tex thought as she pulled herself out of bed and dragged her still half asleep body to the mess hall. Standing there, holding a plate of breakfast and a jug of orange juice, was Caboose.

Caboose set down the items he was carrying and walked to Tex, softly grabbing her and pulling her into a hug.

"Morning Tex, did you sleep well" Caboose asked, tracing a finger down her neck onto her back.

"With you as a boyfriend, who wouldn't?" Tex answered "What should we do today?"

Caboose chuckled at his new girlfriend's eagerness.

"We have so much to do, and so much more time to do it in."

**I wish I could draw... If anyone knows how to draw properly could they please draw a couple of pictures for the story? Thanks again TkeleChoG. Please keep the reviews coming.**

**TwisterSlayer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[At TwisterSlayer's house]**

**TwisterSlayer: Hey guys, it's been a while...**

**Church: So you finally come back...**

**CZT: Hey, she had school work to do...**

**Church: Yeah, still...**

**TwisterSlayer: Shut up or I'll make the next fanfic about you and Tucker.**

**Tucker and Church: *Gulp***

**TwisterSlayer: Anyways, chapter three of Mystery. I don't own Halo or RvB.**

**Several weeks later...**

Tex and Caboose's relationship grew even more and as Tex found out, keeping Caboose's intelligence a secret was a full scale mission in itself. This lead to them meeting each other by a hidden spring everyday to talk to each other on a level that the others couldn't know about.

"How do you stand Donut?" Tex asked one day, spinning a pistol on one finger as she looked into the spring's clear waters.

"It's all just for show Texy." Caboose used his nickname for her. She smiled whenever she heard it and it didn't fail this time.

"Oh Caboose..." She joked, jumping on him to hug him. Caboose returned the hug and kissed her forehead. A rustling noise caught Tex's attention.

"What the... Tucker?!" She screamed. Caboose turned around about two seconds after she jumped to find Tucker on the ground, begging for his life while Tex's foot threatened to crush his skull.

"What are you doing here?" Caboose asked, glowering slightly at the intrusion. Tucker put his hands up.

"I was suspicious about you and Tex acting differently. Please, I won't tell anyone... Just call her off please, I'm begging you..." Tucker whimpered as Tex's foot pressed down harder, cracking his helmet visor from the pressure.

"Tex, can you stop for a little bit please?" She lifted her foot and snarled at Tucker. He stood up promptly and dusted himself off. Caboose walked right up to Tucker and put his face against Tucker's visor.

"If you breath one word to Church about this, I will tell Tex to crack your skull open and you know she'll do it too," Caboose threatened, making Tucker's knees knock together in fear.

"OK, I won't tell anyone." With that, Tucker sped off to another cave area in record time and hid inside. Tex threw a worried glance over to Caboose. Why would he keep his intelligence a secret?

Later that night, Tex sneaked into Caboose's room to sleep in his bed again. She found Caboose in his bed reading a book. He looked up and gave her a crooked smile. Tex smiled back and pulled back the covers and got it, wrapped herself in Caboose's arms and buried her face into his bare chest. Her hair tickled his chest as she spoke.

"Can I ask you a question Caboose?"

"What is it baby?"

"Why do you keep your great mind," she looked up and stroked his hair gently and lovingly. "A secret from the others?"

"It's a long story, are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, I don't need to know if it causes you pain to recount it."

"I think it would be better if you knew."

**Flashback**

"What do you want from us?!" The mother screamed, holding her youngest child close to her.

"We need you to stay calm first of all," the first officer replied, showing his badge again. "We need people to fill in for our lost men."

"Why should I help you? It's your fault that my husband was killed by these... Things!" she continued yelling. The oldest of the boys, no older than eight and he knew exactly what was happening, walked over to his mother and hugged her.

"I'll go momma, we have to help those in need. That's is the Caboose promise," The young boy said, patting his mother's leg and looking up at the officer.

"Oh Michael, you're such a good boy..." Caboose looked at his mother. "Will you come back baby?"

"I promise momma." The officer took Caboose's hand and they walked off into the car and drove away, never to be seen again.

**End Flashback**

"That doesn't seem so bad... Is that why you act dumb?" Tex asked looking up at Caboose.

"No there's more, it's just..." Caboose looked down at the bedding. Tex took Caboose's face in her hands just as she did the first night and kissed him tenderly He smiled and kissed her back, glad he had such a girlfriend to take care of him.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me. I know how hard it is for you."

"What happened to you?"

"I was imported at the age of nine and kept in the army until Project Freelancer found me.

"We all have our stories. Let's go to sleep, we need to do patrolling again tomorrow."

"OK baby, remember," Tex looked up into his eyes. "I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you Allison, I love you."

"I love you too Michael." With that, Tex fell asleep and Caboose stayed awake.

Several hours later, a black shadow was seen leaving blue base. Tears streaking from it's eyes as it ran into the darkness, leaving all it knew behind.

**Next Morning**

Tex woke up to an empty bed, not that it was anything unusual. Caboose normally woke up early to cook breakfast. She got up and went to her room to change. When she had just finished, someone came bursting through the door. It was Church.

"Where the fuck is Caboose?" He asked her and Tex got an uneasy feeling.

"I haven't see him this morning... Is something wrong?"

"He's just gone, his armor isn't here either."

"Fuck, where is he?" Tex was bolt upright and ready to take orders.

"We don't know, but he left this..." Church said, holding up a object.

It was a video tape.

**TwisterSlayer: Suspense is hanging people...**

**Tex: What did you do to him?!**

**TwisterSlayer: We'll see Texas...**

**Church: You have something to do with this don't you?**

**TwisterSlayer: Of course I do...**

**Tex: Bitch, return him to me right now.**

**TwisterSlayer: He'll be gone a while.**

**Tex: What?! [Goes to strangle TwisterSlayer but gets stopped by Church]**

**TwisterSlayer: Anyways, I'm taking Red vs Blue requests now. Just PM me. Request a pairing or give me an idea and I'll see what I can do. Also you can message me on Facebook at **** TwisterSlayer**


	4. Chapter 4

**TwisterSlayer: Hey guys, sorry for the short absence.**

**Tucker: What's your excuse this time?**

**TS: I have exams.**

**Tucker: Dude, I'd hide if I were you, Tex is pissed and Church doesn't know what's going on.**

**Church: [Walks in] Oh, there you are. I was worried that Tex would've kill us if you di- *Crash* **

**All: … … …**

**Tex: [Walks in, sees TwisterSlayer and smiles creepily] There you are... **

**TS: [Smirks] What are you going to do? Maim me?**

**[Tex runs for TwisterSlayer then gets stuck in a portal loop]**

**Tucker: Where did that come from?**

**TS: Portal gun. I don't own Red vs Blue, Halo or this physcopathic bitch. [Fires portal onto a wall, sending Tex flying out of the room.]**

Tex looked at the video tape that was lying on the bed. Church was long gone, looking for Caboose in the cliffs and Tucker was doing his thing behind his rock. Picking up the tape, Tex walked over to the T.V and inserted the tape into the machine. The screen flickered and a close up of Caboose's face filled the screen. Tex's heart twisted in a way that she never thought possible. The video image of Caboose sat on his heels and glanced to see the camera was working. Taking a deep breath in and releasing it through his mouth, he spoke.

"Allison," Tex's eyes glued themselves to the screen. She hadn't realized that her eyes drifted from the screen.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you on short notice but I think it's time you learned about my true past." Tex's breath hitched. She remembered clearly what they had been talking about the previous night. Another deep breath from the recorded Caboose brought her attention back.

_**Reach: A day before the Covenant glassed the planet...**_

Caboose was walking down the hallway to his quarters when he heard whispers from a team mate's room. The writing on the door was written in bold.

**Prv. **

Church stuck his head out of the door just as Caboose was walking past and said,

"Hey, MJC." Caboose turned to face him.

"Yes Church?"

"Can you help us? We need to get out of here."

"What happened?"

"We heard that the Covenant were going to glass us all."

"What do you need?"

"We need help with our wounded."

"I'll do what I can."

After a few hours of loading injured people onto a ship, Caboose walked back to his quarters. He was stopped again by voices from a new room. The voices seemed more... Urgent. The writing on this door said.

**Prv. A. Jones**

He crept up to the door and listened in on the converstion.

"There won't be enough room on the ships."

"We can't just dump the wounded out either."

"So we have to kill someone?"

"Yes, but who?"

"How about that asshole, Church?"

"No, we still need him as a scapegoat."

"How about that blondie... Uh... MJC."

"Yeah, he'll do nicely."

"Should we get him while he's asleep?"

"Yes, he won't struggle as much while he's tired."

Caboose crept away from the door and went to his own room and prepared for the night ahead.

It was about 11:56 pm when he heard the sound of his door being opened. He groped for his knife as the intruder crept closer. When the attacker's breath was on his neck, he sat bolt upright and parried the attempted blow to his neck. The person stumbled back as Caboose flicked the light switch on to reveal Jones with knife in hand and blood-shot eyes. Caboose brought up his knife as Jones lunged in for the kill. He easily blocked the attack and brought his knife down on Jones's leg. He screamed in pain as Caboose immediately pulled the weapon back out. While Jones was rolling around on the floor in pain, Caboose escaped to the health bay and told the medics to go and help Jones.

The next morning found Caboose standing on the Pelican platform as he was about to leave. Jones suffered a heavy concussion after hitting his head on the ground. As he left the planet, the Covenant closed it and shot the laser beams down at the rock, heating it so it's surface turned to glass. When Caboose got to Command, he found out that everyone in Jones's section was out to get Caboose back for what he did. So he got Command to change his identity and he started acting totally different. He started acting stupid.

_**Present day...**_

"So that's why I have to act stupid," Caboose finished his story and fell silent to let Tex have a moment to process this information.

_'I don't get it, if he had to act stupid in front of Jones's mates, then why did he do it here too?_

"Tex? Do you get this?" Someone said. Tex hurriedly paused the video and turned to face Church.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm making sure your all right."

"How long were you here?"

"The whole time."

"What can you tell me about this?"

"Not much more than he can..."

"What's up?"

"I'm pissed at the fact you like him over me."

"Somebody's jealous..."

Church didn't say anything further as Tex un-paused the video and kept watching. Caboose sighed and said,

"I know you might be wondering why I act stupid in Blood Gulch... It's because..." Church and Tex leaned forward as the door shifted slightly to let Tucker look into the room.

"Tucker is one of Jones's closest friends."

"What does this have to do with it?" As if answering, he shook his head and sighed again.

"He informed Jones of us as soon as he got into the cave." Tex's eyes shot open as Tucker bolted from the base.

"Son of a bitch!"

**TwisterSlayer: And that's Chapter Four done.**

**Tex: Am I going to see him soon...**

**TS: Soon, just go and find Tucker quickly before something happens.**

**Tex: Fine [Leaves]**

**TS: Don't forget that I'm on Facebook. I'm still looking for ideas for new stories if anyone's willing to share. I'll see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TwisterSlayer: Hey guys... It's been way too long.**

**Church: Where-**

**TS: Need to know only. You don't need to know.**

**Tex: Am I going to see him again.**

**TS: Maybe.**

**Simmons: Someone's grouchy.**

**TS: … … … …**

**Grif: TwisterSlayer doesn't own Red vs Blue or Halo.**

Caboose was walking along the cold, frosted ground of Avalanche as he searched around for one of his old mates. Another blue clad soldier walked over to Caboose and nodded to him.

'They know,' Caboose explained in two words. The other person nodded again.

'And Texas?'

'She knows and will be coming after me.'

'She will be in danger if she continues.'

'I don't think she cares about anything other than me at this point.'

'So she'll be here?'

'Most likely within the week.'

'You got a head start?'

'I sprinted all the way here so about three to four days.'

'Good, you'll need all the time you can get.'

'Where should I go from here?'

'Keep heading north until you hit Sandtrap and head over to Spire. There are some people there who can help you defend yourself from further harm.'

'What about Allison?'

'She will prove invaluable when the time comes to beat them all.'

'Thank you, I must head off now.'

'Good luck MJC. May luck smile on you and those you love.'

**Back at Blood Gulch...**

Tex just finished checking her equipment and weapons over for the umpteenth time as she waited for Church to finish cleaning Shelia. She checked over everything again. Sniper Rifle, Assault Rifle, dual Pistols, Grenades, cloaking device, ammunition and repairing equipment. Church came back inside and motioned for her. Tex got up and exited the base as Shelia rolled up to meet her halfway. In a motion she practiced a thousand times, she mounted the tank and got inside the cockpit. Church got into the machine gun compartment beside her and they headed off.

They were just heading out of the Canyon as a person in teal armor came running towards them. Tex aimed the tank's cannon at the wall and shot it. The wall caved in and filled the entrance with rubble, stopping any attempt to chase them. Tex floored the pedal and the tank sped out of the area. Church had noticed her edginess but didn't comment on it in fear of being shot and losing his body. Meanwhile, Tex was tapping her fingers on the tank's dashboard as she came up with different places where he could be.

Soon, the duo felt a blast of cold air as they entered Avalanche. The mountain was quiet and Church took this moment to rest his hands which have been on the controls almost the whole time since they left Blood Gulch. Hell, even when Church slept he still had his hands on the controls. Tex somehow went four days without sleeping, drinking or eating. She was too worried about Caboose to notice how much she deteriorated because of Caboose's absence.

In the distance, a blue clad soldier was running across the field. Tex scanned the armor in hopes that it was Caboose. It wasn't unfortunately and she sighed in utter frustration. Church, seeing this as a way to get out and stretch his legs, got out of the machine gun compartment and sprinted over to the blue guy. The man, seeing Church running up to him stopped and waited for him to catch up. Tex followed her ex over in the tank as he started to talk to the blue.

'Hey, you haven't seen someone come through here?'

'What did he look like?'

'Taller than me, blue eyes, blond hair, answers to the name Caboose.'

'Come to think of it, I did see him come though here. Really annoying fellow too. Acts like a child.'

'Yep, that's him,' Church finished as Tex hopped out of the tank. Church walked over to Tex and grinned. She couldn't help but grin back. Tex walked over to the blue guy.

'Did you actually see him?' She asked, trying to contain her excitement.

'Yes, he headed off in the direction of Sandtrap. He left about three days ago.'

'Thank god man, I could hug you.'

'I'd rather you didn't, I don't like hugs from people I don't know.'

'I'm Agent Texas, and this is Church.'

'Oh, It's good to see you again.'

'Do we know each other?' Tex asked as she took off her helmet.

'Jesus Christ, you look like shit.'

'Ya don't say. I haven't slept, eaten, drank or taken a decent piss for four days.'

'In that case, stay the night. I'll get you some food and water.'

'We have to go soon.'

'I'll come with you then, that dumb kid broke my vase that I got from my sister.'

'Fine then.'

The night found them huddled up inside one of the caves, drinking near boiling water and eating roasted meat. Shelia was in another cave, keeping a track on Caboose's armor signal from her GPS. At the moment, he's in Sandtrap heading towards the Spire. Shelia wondered at this as she listened in on her team mates next door.

'This is good. What meat is this?'

'It's roasted wild boar.'

'There's boar out here?'

'Yeah, they made a home over at the abandoned red base.'

'Well, at least you don't have to go far for food.'

'Yeah. You guys should get some shut-eye. I'll wake you up when it's time to go.' A few shuffling noises were heard as everyone laid down to sleep. In a matter of seconds, Tex and the blue person was out. Church left his body and possessed Shelia.

Her "Mind" was a lot different than Caboose's. Shelia's mind was like an exact replica of where the were now. The only difference is that Tex and Blue guy wasn't there. The tank was disabled and a woman like Tex except for pink hair was sitting down on the tank's cannon.

'Hello Church, what brings you here?'

'You know don't you? You know where Caboose is,' Church said. Shelia sighed a little before answering.

'He's at Sandtrap at the moment. He's heading towards the Spire.'

'What do you think is there?'

'I don't know Church.'

'Thanks for telling me this.'

'If I may, I have a request.'

'Shoot.'

'Please don't tell Texas where he is.'

'Why not?'

'She's destroying herself. If you told her, she would rush over to Caboose...' Shelia left the though open. Church understood. He couldn't have Tex die again. Not after all the trouble of getting her a new human body. Church stood up and nodded.

'Thanks again Shelia, get some rest,' he said before leaving. Shelia automatically powered off as Church went back and possessed his own body again before falling asleep.

Sometime in the night, the blue guy awoke and looked down at Church and Tex.

'If they only remembered me. Especially Tex.' The man murmured as he took off his helmet to reveal his shock of black hair and green eyes. He took his dog tags in his hand and looked down at them.

**Freelancer Florida.**

**TwisterSlayer: The end of Chapter Five. Looks like Florida makes a return**

**Tex: What are you talking about?**

**TS: Never mind.**

**Shelia: Looks like you might see Caboose soon.**

**TS: Maybe... Anyways, I'm on Facebook and am still looking for ideas if anyone wants to share. I'll be putting up a new story soon. See you all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TwisterSlayer: Hey guys.**

**Tex: You took your sweet time.**

**TS: I don't have a good updating habit when it comes to regular updating. That, and my laptop's broken down now and I have to get a new one.**

**Church: That's bullshit.**

**TS: I don't own Red vs Blue or Halo.**

In the morning, everything was packed up and the new group traveled to Sandtrap. When they arrived, a series of cursing and screaming was heard. Tex sped up to the location of the noise and found a group of aliens and their human handlers grouped around a set of blue armor. The person inside didn't appear to be moving. Florida and Tex both jumped out and raced to the group. One of the aliens turned around and cried out to everyone. The group turned too late as Tex was only one meter away.

The alien got tackled over as Tex rushed to the blue's side. The person was definitely Caboose. Florida was close behind and tackled two handlers out of the way. Church was inside the tank and was ready to help. The aliens closed in on them before someone called out for them to stop. Tex promptly dropped an alien, picked up Caboose and dashed over to the tank with Florida. The group dashed after them which only got them nearly shot with the tank. Tex loaded Caboose into the cockpit and ordered Church out. Church switched over to the machine gun seat and Florida got back on the treads. With this, the blues sped out of the desert and right to the Spire.

"God, that was too close," Florida said, kicking his feet back on the tread.

"What about Caboose?" Tex shrieked, not believing that the blue had relaxed.

"Jesus, calm down. We're almost there."

"Almost where."

"The place where we can stop this nonsense once and for all."

"You better be fucking right."

Two hours later, the group arrived at the base of the Spire. Church and Florida got out as Tex grabbed Caboose and gently lifted him out. The four went inside and turned to face a grav-lift. Florida went first, then Church with Tex bring up the rear. As they were heading up the lift, Caboose woke up.

"Texy... Thank you..." He murmured as he got out of her arms and floated beside her.

The group arrived at the top of the area and walked over to a person wearing green armor. They turned and faced Florida.

"It's nice to see you again, who's your friends?" The man asked, taking of his helmet and showing his face. Caboose took of his as well.

"Nice to see you again Jones. I'm sorry about that situation on the last day on Reach."

"No harm done mate. It didn't leave any permanent damage."

"Wait, this is Jones?" Tex asked, very confused with the situation. Wasn't Jones out to get Caboose?

"Yeah, that's him alright," Church confirmed, only slightly less confused.

"We have a problem."

"As I said to Tucker, I have no grudge against you."

"You might not, but the rest of your group does, and they're on their way here now."

"Well this, this is a predicament you have on your hands."

"No shit, are you going to help us or not?"

"There's only so much I can do. I can only really give you extra firepower and-"

_**Boom**_

Everyone went silent. The familiar roar of a tank being started up disrupted them. They looked out to see their enemies 'Borrowing' their tank. The tank fired another shell at them and missed the platform by a few inches. Caboose poked his head out from the platform to see the tank glowing red. He bolted for the main tower and everybody followed suit as a missile sped past the platform and took a direct hit on the tank. Tex was curious as to how it was launched since the only way to fire that kind of missile was from a H-165 FOM Target Locater. Tex walked out onto the platform to see a teal soldier on a rock in the distance, Target Locater in one hand, a plasma sword in the other, taking slashes at the men tempting to take him out.

**Fast forward a few minutes...**

Everyone finally got to Tucker as he finished off the last opponent by hitting him over the head with the Target Locater.

"Damn these things are useful," Tucker muttered as Jones strolled up to him.

"Good work Tucker. You saved all our asses."

"Yeah, sorry about Shelia Caboose."

"No problem Tucker, she can be fixed."

"So we all head back now?"

"Yeah, now that fiasco is over."

"Can I come with you guys?" Florida asked.

"Yeah sure blue guy. Or should I say... Captain Flowers?" Tex said, raising an eyebrow.

"So you did remember?"

"Yeah. All of us still alive remember the day that Florida was taken out."

"Well, lets go then."

So they all headed back home.

**Epilogue...**

Tex woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and waffles. She headed downstairs to the mess hall where everyone (Red and Blue) were sitting down talking while waiting for breakfast. Caboose could be seen cooking up a storm. Tex smiled to herself and walked to the kitchen to help Caboose cook.

**TS: OK, just we're clear this time round... I have finished this story.**

**Tex: Thank god for that.**

**TS: I may make some more "Smart Caboose" or "Kind Tex" stories later but I have a few other projects on my plate and may not be doing those right now.**

**Caboose: Can we please finish this off.**

**TS: Fine. I'll see you all in another story.**


End file.
